Two For One And One For Two
by TsuruyaSannie
Summary: What happens when Yuki gets in trouble for giving blood to Zero? Well I'm sure being punished by Aido and Kain must suck, for her anyway x


CHANGING WORLD

SHE LIKES HIM WHEN HE HAS BLUE EYES

There was a set of fangs at each side of her neck. Normally this kind of behavior was greatly frowned upon, and vampire hunters would send a vampire to its' grave for this. But, it just so happened that recently that had changed. Now it was not a problem for two vampires to be almost mercilessly devouring this girls' blood. At first Cross Academy had been a place for vampire and human to live amongst each other incoherently, but that had changed a short while ago, in fact that was the first day. A serious outbreak within the vampires caused Chairman Cross to give up all hope on the vampires in the academy controlling their bloodlust. So, for now anyways, the entire school had vampires drinking from humans as if it was normal.

_Fangs as hard as metal sank into smooth flesh. Mercilessly he devoured her blood. And she allowed it, if she didn't allow him he might die, but, continuing like this she may die as well. She began to feel lightheaded as blood ran down her neck into the depths of her school uniform. Blood could "literally" be smelled from miles away, of course only those with somewhat of a curse could smell the sweet, tempting scent. Although unlucky for her almost half of the school was somewhat cursed._

And that was what caused the outbreak among the vampires, or as some like to call them 'beasts in human form'

The same girl that had caused the outbreak was suffering the consequences for it though, although most would say it was not a fair punishment. Although, since it wasn't intended as punishment I guess that didn't matter to them. The boy, or vampire, drinking from her on the left was Aido Hanabusa, the boy, or vampire, on the right Kain Akatsuki. The girl, of course human, in the middle would be Yuki Cross.

At the moment Yuki resented both vampires greatly, although she was in favor of Aido. He was at least giving off sympathy due to his pity for her, although she did know it was fake. Another plus to Aido was the fact that he didn't backhand her, not like Kain. You see at the moment, Yuki did seem quite out of character, but she had a reason. When the whole ordeal had begun she was acting quite normal, she could still remember the way her spirit slowly started to fade away.

_Pain, it was hurting a lot. She had just been physically attacked by a level E. By physically I (A/N by "I" I mean the narrator! Maybe someone from above, just picture a no-one OK? I promise there's no deep plot with the narrator ) mean it slapped her to the ground. In the process she drew blood. And with blood came two noble vampires, Aido and Kain. The two of them did of course slay the level E before it caused her any harm, but Kain seemed unhappy afterward. Yuki's legs were shaking from fright but she managed to stand. Kain approached her with not so light feet. His hand tightly gripped her chin and pulled her face to look at him._

"_K-Kain-Sempai?" Normally Kain seemed to be the more in control of the two, the two of course being Kain and Aido, but right now he seemed to be horrible at controlling his anguish. "K-Kain-Sempai? What's wrong?" Her voice was slipping and normally she wouldn't allow this to happen, but, right now something was wrong, horribly wrong, and she could tell. _

"_Your blood, it haunts me. Just last night we could smell it, we all could. You think we don't know what's going on between you and Zero? Well, we do and us two he gestured to himself and to Aido, we don't like it," While nearing the end of his statement he gripped her chin tighter for emphasis._

_She struggled away from his grasp on her chin, "What is the matter with you?!" she screamed fear obvious in her voice,_

_He walked closer and regained the grip, "Bloodlust,"_

_With that said he placed his face in the place where her neck met her shoulders and began to lick and suck on the silky flesh. To her it all seemed like a dream. To him it felt like he had found the spot on her neck to sink in his fangs. To her it seemed like a bad dream. To him it seemed like really good blood._

_Well after Kain had enjoyed about 10 seconds of her blood, well let's just say the shock had recoiled back into her emotions. So as she was no longer shocked she decided to begin fighting back, and she did, she kicked him where it hurt. And, seeing as how usually being kicked where it hurts tends to hurt, well, he got pissed. And something she needed to learn, was that Kain is not a nice person, err vampire, when he'_s _pissed. And so he backhanded her, and her whole body fell, more like flew, backwards face down in front of a tree. _

Yuki was beginning to feel stupid. Very, very stupid. Why? Because she was comparing Aido to Kain. Was that bad though? It was indeed clear that she was safer with Aido then she was with Kain, but still. Although she very well knew Aido was nicer, well, let's just say that didn't mean that Aido didn't have his own annoying flaws. At least Kain was honest! Not like Aido, no, Aido would lie right through his pointed teeth if it meant that she would like him even a little more then she liked Kain. She still remembered his failed attempts to make her feel as though she mattered to him.

_After she had fallen next to the tree she made a mistake. She began to lean against it, which meant running away would be harder for her, and cornering her would be easier for them._

"_Kain! You were not supposed to hurt my poor sweet Yuki-Chan!"_

_Aido said that as if he meant it, and, since Yuki couldn't see his facial features as he said it, well… Let's just say that she thought there might have been very slight earnesty to what he said. Although she couldn't see his face, she couldn't see his eyes, his blood red eyes. But Kain did and so he knew Aido was up to something, but she didn't realize it yet._

_And then she did another stupid thing. Her face began to flush red and it began to streak with salty liquid. She was crying, it was really light though, and the sobbing was even quieter then the actual tears, but, he could here her just the same._

"_Awww, you made her cry, I can't believe your rudeness Kain!"_

_That time however she could immediately tell that he didn't actually care, and so she subconsciously cried louder, although only a vampires' strong ears could notice the difference. The difference did however make a change, enough change to make Aido smirk._

From the right, Kains "half" of her, she was feeling horribly used, it made her sick, it made even the vampire to her left seem nice. Well, Kain made her feel like food you see, but, Aido just didn't. Aido was at least "trying" not to hurt her. I mean hell, no matter how hard someone tries; sinking your fangs into someone's neck will ALWAYS hurt. But the difference between Kain and Aido here was that, Kain's teeth were fully pierced into her, while Aido was trying not to make the wound any deeper then need be.

BUT, on both sides of her she was beginning to feel delirious. As her blood slowly left her body she began to realize that if she were to stand up and try escaping she would fall right back down. Heck, how could she possibly fulfill an attempt at escape if she couldn't even sit down without having to lean into Aido, which lucky for him gave him even easier access.

"A-Aido-Sempai, p-please st-stop," Yuki whispered lightly into his golden hair.

For a moment the boy stopped draining her of precious blood, and took the time to lick her wound softly, and then lightly kiss it after. He leaned his entire weight into the girls slender shoulder and nuzzled softly, she almost thought she heard a purr.

"Mmmm, Kain I think she's becoming dizzy and I don't want to hurt my new, precious, blood downer," at the end of his sentence he began to smirk.

"Humph," Kain began to stand up and he began rubbing his head, "The girl gives me a headache, you can have her to yourself," and with that he walked off into the forest probably to confine in Ruka later.

"Finally, he's gone," Aido began to smile boyishly as his red eyes returned to their natural cerulean blue color.

Aido began to move in front of Yuki whose eyes kept getting bigger and then smaller, either she needed sleep, or she had lost a lot of blood, he guessed that latter. So, he removed his tie and wrapped it around her neck, as a finishing touch he tied it into a bow.

"So cute," He mumbled to himself. He slowly picked up the, worn out, and blood lacking girl, bridal style. As she was fallling asleep she wasn't quite sure what to think about. She knew she would be stuck with THIS particular vampire for life! Well assuming he would never accidentally suck her blood dry. The only way she could explain it was that, well, she liked him but only when he had blue eyes.

AUTHOR NOTES

YAY! This is my first ever completed fanfiction! I love it so much! Please review it I would really like to know what you all think! This thing pretty much took me ALL DAY to write! But I think I really like how it turned out!


End file.
